Cogs
' ' Cogs are evil business robots. In the original download video, which is no longer shown, the Cogs were accidentally created by Scrooge McDuck when he crossed the wires of the first Cog by accident. The Cog started up the machine he was made from, and started the invasion of the Cogs. There are four types of Cogs, Bossbots, Lawbots, Cashbots, and Sellbots, each kind of cog deals with a different type of buisness.They each have ranks just like in real life. An example is the Flunky, which is a member of the Bossbots. In general, the lowest-leveled Cogs are the ones that are the furthest down on the corporate ladder. While Cogs are robots meaning they lack gender, it is considered that all Cogs are male though some Cogs such as Name Droppers, Minglers, Number Crunchers, and Micromanagers have some feminine appearance. The ultimate goal of the Cogs is to turn the fun-filled land of Toontown into a land of serious business. Cogs are found patrolling every street of every playground, but not Playgrounds themselves, only the streets. Occasionally, a Cog may walk into a store along the side of one of the street, causing a Cog building to fall onto the store. These buildings may contain one to five floors but are always chock-full of Cogs that are higher levels than the Cogs wandering around on the streets. The level depends on which Playground it is in, the Cog that took over it, and how many stories the building has. Recently, Disney announced that the cogs would be unleashing a new tactic to end toons' fun- Cog Dominium! They are supposed to be new bigger better versions of Cog buildings and full of minigames. The release date is unknown but they said it was sometime this year. When a Toon is fighting a Cog and if the Toon(s) fails, it becomes sad and shrinks into the ground while the "wah-wah-wah" music is heard, along with the Cogs jumping around doing the "nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah" gesture. List of Cogs Bossbots *Flunky *Pencil Pusher *Yesman *Micromanager *Downsizer *Head Hunter *Corporate Raider *Big Cheese *Chief Executive Officer (CEO) Lawbots *Bottom Feeder *Bloodsucker *Double Talker *Ambulance Chaser *Backstabber *Spin Doctor *Legal Eagle *Big Wig *Chief Justice (CJ) Cashbots *Short Change *Penny Pincher *Tightwad *Bean Counter *Number Cruncher *Money Bags *Loan Shark *Robber Baron *Chief Financial Officer (CFO) Sellbots *Cold Caller *Telemarketer *Name Dropper *Glad Hander *Mover & Shaker *Two Face *The Mingler *Mr. Hollywood *Vice President (VP) Trivia *The only gag that can kill a level 12 cog on its own is an organic Train Track, the level 7 trap gag, because it hits for 215 damage. *The name "Cogs" comes from the mechanical cogs found in machines. It also is an insult for a stingy person. *While Level 12 cogs do have the most hit points, Level 11 cogs have far more powerful attacks. The Mingler has the most devastating attack, as her Paradigm Shift can take away 24 points of laff to all of your team members. *Cogs can be found on any neighborhood street, but you and your friends can defeat those rotten cogs with Gags. *Cogs fly or walk into battles and are more likely to join them if you have three or more toons in the battle. *There are four Boss Cogs. They are the CEO, the CJ, the CFO, and the VP. *Cogs range from Levels 1 to 9 on streets and up to level 10 in Lawbot HQ Courtyard, but it is not uncommon to see Level 12 Cogs in the Vice President, Mint, Chief Financial Officer, District Attorney's office, Chief Justice, Cog Golf Course, and Chief Executive Officer battles. *Cogs were invented by Gyro Gearloose, and accidentally activated by Scrooge McDuck when he mistakenly rewired the master control robot clearly responsible for the never-ending production of cogs. This was shown in Toontown's original flash that was shown when downloading it. *The different types of cogs (e.g. lawbot) ''have different suits pictured above. *All cogs have ties on their suits. *A cog's victory dance is different from a toon's. When they successfully defeated all toons participating in the battle, they put both hands on the side of their head, they flap their hands and they jump around until all toons have shrunk. When the toons are gone, they fly away from their place, like they are teasing you. ''(They don't do their victory dance inside cog buildings). *Some Cogs' catch phrases are based on puns, such as'' "I'm 'A Positive' I'm going to win''," showing that Cogs have some sense of humor. thumb|right|356px|This video shows how cogs are made. Category:Cogs Category:Gameplay